


The Last Wine - A JJP Christmas Tale

by godyugy



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godyugy/pseuds/godyugy
Summary: Jinyoung e Jaebeom se conhecem de uma maneira inusitada na véspera de Natal.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 5





	The Last Wine - A JJP Christmas Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Uma lembrança do Natal de 2019.

Depois de quase dez minutos Jinyoung finalmente conseguiu uma vaga no estacionamento do supermercado. Era véspera de Natal e do lado de fora do estabelecimento era possível ver as pessoas aglomeradas. Devagar, enquanto repensava sua decisão, ele saiu do carro, ajeitou o casaco no corpo e se dirigiu para a entrada.

Jinyoung costumava ser uma pessoa organizada, não enrolava e nem fugia de suas tarefas, porém durante a semana ele realmente achou que não precisaria fazer aquilo. Era o primeiro Natal em anos que iria passar longe da sua família e ele havia se convencido que ficaria em casa e dormiria cedo. Dispensou o convite de todos os seus colegas de trabalho e tentou esquecer a ocasião. Quando acordou àquele dia percebeu que não conseguiria passar a noite sem uma boa garrafa de vinho.

A música de Natal irritante que o perseguiu a semana inteira tocava em volume máximo nos alto-falantes e as pessoas se empurravam nos corredores do supermercado. Ele conseguiria passar a noite de Natal sem uma garrafa de vinho, era totalmente possível; nesse momento ele fez sua primeira promessa de ano novo: diminuir consideravelmente o consumo de vinho.

Caminhou depressa através dos corredores movimentados seguindo as placas que indicavam onde ficavam as bebidas, e quase entrou em pânico por um momento quando viu as prateleiras vazias. Apressou mais ainda o passo ao avistar de longe uma garrafa de vinho sozinha no final do corredor, desviou de uma senhora que carregava uma caixa, e de um grupo de mulheres que discutiam em voz alta sobre algo que ele não conseguia entender, e quando finalmente chegou perto da prateleira agarrou a garrafa de vinho pela base, mas se assustou quando percebeu que outra mão segurava a garrafa pelo gargalo. De onde havia saído aquela mão?

Jinyoung endireitou a postura e levantou a cabeça para olhar quem estava ao seu lado. Preparou sua cara mais séria franzindo a testa, mas quando olhou nos olhos do homem ao seu lado não conseguiu evitar a expressão de surpresa. O homem que o encarava fixamente tinha o cabelo comprido quase cobrindo seus olhos, um par de olhos escuros que brilhavam intensamente sob longos cílios. Nos lábios um sorriso pequeno completava a expressão relaxada. O homem era bonito, mas e daí? Ele continuava a segurar a garrafa de vinho que Jinyoung precisava para sobreviver a noite de Natal solitária que havia planejado.

O homem pigarreou limpando a garganta e dando um leve puxão na garrafa fazendo com que Jinyoung segurasse com mais força a mesma. Jinyoung franziu a testa a encarou o homem novamente, ele vestia uma jaqueta de couro que não parecia quente o suficiente para aquele clima de dezembro, uma camiseta branca e uma calça que Jinyoung tinha certeza que pertencia a um pijama velho. Quem era aquele homem afinal?

— Com licença, você poderia soltar minha garrafa?

Um sorriso lento se espalhou pelo rosto do outro.

— Sua garrafa? — O homem inclinou a cabeça e analisou Jinyoung cuidadosamente. — Você já pagou por ela?

— Claro que não. Mas-

— Então ela não é sua.

— Peguei ela primeiro. Você se importa de soltar?

— Sim, porque peguei a garrafa primeiro.

Ele ainda estava sorridente para Jinyoung e isso começava a deixá-lo irritado.

— Tenho certeza que eu a peguei antes de você.

— Pois tenho certeza que fui eu, e você a pegou um segundo depois de mim.

— Pelo amor de Deus, é óbvio que pegamos na garrafa ao mesmo tempo.

Jinyoung disse revirando os olhos.

— Aha! Então você admite que não pegou primeiro.

Jinyoung agora tinha certeza que o homem estava se divertindo às suas custas, mas ele não estava pensando em perder.

— Não importa, vou levar, essa é última garrafa.

Ele puxou a garrafa de uma vez, mas o homem não soltou e virou-se na sua direção aproximando-se um pouco mais.

Jinyoung notou que apesar de os dois terem quase a mesma estatura o outro era bem maior que ele em largura, a jaqueta de couro provavelmente cobria um corpo com músculos bem definidos. O alto-falante do supermercado anunciou uma promoção de última hora tirando a atenção de Jinyoung dos ombros largos do estranho para seu rosto, ele balançou a cabeça tentando voltar a se concentrar no problema dos dois e percebeu que o outro também olhava para ele, seus lábios formavam um sorriso perverso.

— Você parece muito jovem, em que ano você nasceu?

— O que isso importa agora?

— Responda à pergunta.

Jinyoung revirou os olhos novamente.

— Nasci em 94.

— Eu também. Em que mês?

— O que-

— Apenas responda, por favor.

— Setembro de 94.

— Sou mais velho que você, portanto um hyung, seria educado deixar a garrafa pra mim.

— Você acabou de dizer que também nasceu em 94.

— Janeiro de 94, portanto sou mais velho que você.

— Você só pode estar brincando. Você nem sequer tem cara de quem toma vinho.

— Como assim?

— Você veio ao supermercado usando pijama e jaqueta de couro.

— Está criticando minhas roupas agora? Não se trata um hyung desse jeito.

— Escuta, essa é a última garrafa da prateleira e esse é o único supermercado aberto na redondeza. Eu não tenho opções. Não vou sair daqui sem essa garrafa.

O sorriso no rosto dele diminuiu gradativamente enquanto ele parecia analisar Jinyoung por alguns momentos.

— Meu nome é Lim Jaebeom, muito prazer, qual o seu?

Disse e estendeu a mão para o outro.

Jinyoung hesitou por alguns segundos, mas cedeu.

— Park Jinyoung, será que podemos-

Então o homem inclinou-se e o beijou na bochecha.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Jinyoung não tinha certeza se ele o estava provocando, esperando outro insulto pelo beijo, ou se era uma tática para deixá-lo nervoso e fazê-lo soltar a garrafa. De qualquer maneira ele não iria cair naquele jogo. Endireitou a coluna novamente e tentou ignorar a sensação estranha que seu corpo teve quando sentiu os lábios do outro na sua pele.

— Então Jinyoung. Por que deixou para última hora as compras de Natal? Você parece ser alguém organizado.

— Como sabe que sou organizado?

Jaebeom sorriu de canto enquanto observava Jinyoung dos pés a cabeça. 

— Eu não sei, você é muito bonito, tem esse estilo arrumadinho e elegante, o cabelo impecável, a pele perfeita e as mãos parecem delicadas. Entre nós dois eu diria que você é o organizado e eu o que gosta de procrastinar. Então por que está em supermercado lotado na véspera de natal?

Jinyoung tentou ignorar totalmente o elogio para evitar que suas bochechas ficassem vermelhas e suspirou encolhendo os ombros. Jaebeom falava olhando diretamente para ele o que tornava difícil quebrar a troca de olhares. Era possível que aquele homem estivesse tentando flertar com ele. 

— Olha eu estou cansado desse interrogatório. Se quer mesmo saber, eu não pude viajar e passar o Natal com minha família, e decidi ficar em casa. Preciso dessa garrafa de vinho pra conseguir aguentar a noite inteira sem ter uma crise de choro por ser a pessoa mais sozinha do mundo.

Jaebeom sorriu, um sorriso malicioso, e novamente pareceu pensativo antes de falar:

— Vou te dar uma opção. Você não precisa passar a noite de Natal sozinho. 

Ele dá dois passos mais perto de Jinyoung que de repente por alguma razão não estava mais nervoso. 

— O que sugere?

Jaebeom surpreendeu novamente soltando a garrafa. Jinyoung arregalou os olhos.

— Me convida pra jantar com você hoje à noite e podemos tomar esse vinho juntos.

— Jantar? — Jinyoung ficou confuso por um momento.

O outro riu dessa vez um sorriso infantil e sincero e Jinyoung sentiu vontade de tocar no seu rosto. Ele não entendia o que havia de errado consigo, normalmente ele era calmo e sabia controlar suas emoções.

— Sim, jantar, na sua casa.

— Por que?

— Porquê o quê? — Dessa vez Jaebeom estava confuso.

— Por que você quer jantar comigo?

Ele observou Jinyoung olhando seu corpo de cima a baixo demoradamente.

— Além do motivo óbvio de que você acabou de ficar com a última garrafa de vinho? 

Dessa vez Jinyoung sorriu de volta, mas se forçou a ficar calado.

— Eu também vou passar o Natal sozinho e acho que você seria uma ótima companhia.

Jinyoung o encarou por um longo tempo. Sua mente girava, mas ele já sabia que queria dizer sim. Respirou fundo fez um sinal com a cabeça para que Jaebeom o seguisse e caminhou em direção ao caixa. 

— Está bem.

Jaebeom parou no meio do corredor. Seu rosto pela primeira vez parecia realmente surpreso.

— Está bem? 

— Vou te dar o meu endereço, espero você às dezenove horas.

— 19 horas estarei lá. Então isso é um encontro?

— Sim, é um encontro.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero conseguir escrever algo para o Natal de 2020. 
> 
> Kudos e comentários sempre bem vindos!!


End file.
